Love on a Rooftop
by jujitsuelf
Summary: Jensen gets bored sometimes. What better way to pass the time, than to mess with his favourite sniper? Mature content - be warned


**Love on a Rooftop**

Disclaimer – all characters etc. belong to the wonderful Andy Diggle. I'm merely borrowing them, then returning them in a slightly shabbier state.

A/N – anyone who has watched the original 'Love on a Rooftop' TV series, gets a cookie for being as big a geek as I am.

Cougar was lying on the same rooftop he'd been on for the last two days. It was hot, and he was sweaty and his shirt was sticking to his back. He wiggled, trying to get some air into the damp fabric, but failed miserably.

Clay had sworn that the damn drug runner would show up today, and that he'd be able to provide some very tasty information about a heroin ring Max was somehow involved in. He'd also sworn that the past two days, so Cougar wasn't holding out much hope. All they needed was this one guy winged, so that Clay and Pooch could pose as paramedics and get him out of the swanky office building he seemed to have a suite in, and into their own, newly acquired, ambulance. Just one shot and Cougar would be able to get off this stupid roof, and into a nice cool shower. He allowed himself a brief fantasy about just standing under the water, letting it wash away the smell of the city, the rooftop, and oh God, the smell of himself.

He was brought back to the present with a jerk when his earpiece crackled and Clay's voice echoed in it. "Cougar, you set?"

Never a man to use two words when he could use one, Cougar answered with a brief "Si."

"This guy will show today, Cougs, Aisha's sure of it. Just wing him and we'll do the rest."

"Okay."

He could imagine his CO rolling his eyes in exasperation at his terseness. Well, if he'd been stuck on this fucking roof, with the sun trying to boil his brains out of his ears, getting burned in all the wrong places, he'd be terse too.

Cougar took a deep breath and tried to center himself. He was a professional, and he had a job to do. However shitty that job was, and however unfair it was that everyone else was currently waiting in places that had functioning air conditioning.

There was another crackle in his ear and he waited for Clay's deep voice to rumble in his head. Instead, Jensen's voice said soothingly, "I know buddy, you're pissed as hell. I get it, and I'm with you all the way, this is a shitty job. I'll rub lotion into your sunburn later. Deal?"

Cougar smiled slightly and said, "Clay'll kill you if he hears you."

He could almost see Jensen's smirk as the tech op said, "No problemo man, we're the only ones on this channel. Which means anything said on the rooftop, stays on the rooftop, right?"

By now Cougar was confused, he blamed the heat. "What? What the hell are you babbling about?"

Jensen's voice dropped an octave, the way it did when he was about to seduce a computer. "You know what I'd like to do to you, right now?"

He paused and Cougar waited, beginning to understand Jensen's plan. Jensen continued, "I'd like nothing more than to get you in a hotel room and peel off every scrap of clothing you have on. Except the Hat, obviously, 'cause you just look like the sexiest thing on the planet in nothing but that fuckin' Hat. Then, when I'd got you all naked, I'd reach into the icebox and grab a handful of ice cubes. An' then I'd just rub them all over you. Would you like that?"

Cougar made a strangled noise and tried to concentrate on the view through his scope, rather than the one in his mind's eye.

Jensen's voice just continued, low and husky, "I'd rub those ice cubes all over the backs of your knees, I know you always like that, you get really sweaty and dirty there. Then all over the back of your thighs, you have the most gorgeous thighs, you know that? People would kill for thighs like yours, they're so hard and smooth and the muscles are just right to dig my thumbs into when you're tense. You remember me doing that for you, rubbing all that nasty tension out of you?"

"God, yes" Cougar muttered.

"Hmmm," Jensen laughed softly, "You know how most of my massages turn out, don't you? With you on your stomach, or flat on your back, with me fucking you so hard you can't ever forget who you belong to. I would feel guilty about that, but I know you love it." He laughed again, "You're such a slut sometimes, baby."

By now Cougar was just trying to keep his focus on the building opposite, and not fling himself onto his back, shove his jeans down and do something about the raging erection he had.

"Cougar?" Jensen's voice was still soft, "You hard?"

Cougar breathed out loudly through his nose.

"Cougar" Jensen's voice was crisper now, demanding Cougar's attention, "Are you hard yet, cariño? 'Cause I am. God, Cougs, I'm so hard for you right now. All I want to do is get my hands on your dick, or maybe get my dick in you, or then again, maybe get my dick in your mouth. Jesus, your blowjobs are the the most amazing thing in the whole damn universe. I can easily waste a whole day just dreaming about them. The way you manage to swallow me all the way down, hell, where did you learn to deep throat like that? And the feel of your tongue, especially when you lick just the head of my dick, oh! God, it makes me want to say the most stupid things, makes me want to tell you just how much I love you, how much I fuckin' need you. You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, and you're too damn distracting! You realise, I should be monitoring the security cameras for Clay and Pooch right now? But it's just so much more fun to daydream about all the things I'm going to do to you when I finally get you alone in a decent hotel."

It was all Cougar could do, to not shut his eyes and join Jensen in that daydream. Only in his head, he was the one fucking Jensen till the hacker screamed and begged him for more.

"Coug?" You still there man?" Jensen's voice was soft and caressing again.

"Si, I'm here."

A low chuckle came from Jensen and he said, "Yeah, I know baby, it's tough to concentrate when I'm torturing you like this. But it's so much fun, you really can't blame me. I'll let you top later, then you can take whatever revenge you want."

Cougar growled, "You'll _let_ me top? Cariño, I'll top whether you want me to or not. Then I'll remind you of just who _you _belong to."

Jensen laughed again, low and provocative. "Bring it on, baby."


End file.
